Designed Disaster
by Izaya-Aki
Summary: Shizuo's a top clothes designer and Izaya's his best model even though they hate each other.  When Izaya's hurt and he doesn't tell Shizuo the day of the fashion shoot will Shizuo be able to realize it before it's too late?  AU, Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Designed Disaster

**Pairing/Warning: ** Shizaya, mentions of Shinra/Celty , boy x boy so don't like, don't look !

**Prompt:**Shizuo's a top clothes designer and Izaya's his best model even though they hate each other.

When Izaya's hurt and he doesn't tell Shizuo the day of the Fashion shoot what will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! Or it's characters….!

* * *

><p>"ow!"<p>

"I told you to stay still !"

"It's not my fault you can't keep a needle still Shizu-chan~!"

"I told you to stop calling me tha-…DAMMIT STOP MOVING"

"fine, but if I bleed on the material blame yourself"

"IF YOU WOULD JUST STAY STILL LIKE A **GOOD FLEA** YOU WOULDN'T BE BLEEDING IN THE FIRST PLACE NOW STOP MOVING OR I'LL STOP YOU MYSELF"

* * *

><p>No matter what he tried or did differently Izaya always took the longest to fit. It's not even that he had a strange shape; he body was perfect. It's just that the stuff he made was always to big or too tall for him. Also, why did he have to put up a fight every time he got the needle out to fix it? Why did Shizuo even <em>hire <em>him in the first place?

The obvious is that he _liked_ him. Shizuo choked on his coffee thinking that sentence over and shaking his head. No, he didn't like him like that….he refused to believe he liked that flea. Izaya's body was just attractive, yeah! That's got to be it... Sighing with in Shizuo's self turmoil he watched Izaya.

Said model twirled around in the new clothing and Shizuo drifted off for a bit..

_Blinking his eyes open he looked up to see a figure on the edge of his bed. Sitting up the silhouette came_

_into view. _

_Thin, pale legs spread apart evenly as a white colored shirt turned bagging covering the skinny figure. _

_Big sleeves over small nimble fingers in between silky thighs. _

_Top buttons amiss a bare chest from the neckline down can be seen. It looks soft so he reaches out and kisses it earning a soft moan. He looks up to the sound and seals those quivering lips….in a kiss he's about to plant another but he's stopped by a finger. "S…Shizu-chan" Those nimble fingers again, led his hand down to his thighs. "S…Shizu-chan…touch me t-there…" Smiling he obliged to the request._

"_Shizu-chan~! It feels ahh!"_

"_Shizu-chan~..haaa ….nghn…"_

_Suddenly the voice seems to get louder._

"_Shizu-chan…."_

"_SHIZU-CHAN.."_

"_**Shizu-chan."**_

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

Feeling a sharp pain from his leg Shizuo looks up and sees Izaya? . Connecting the scattered dots in his memory Shizuo realizes he fell asleep. Even if he wouldn't admit it though, Shizuo wished it hadn't been a dream.

Snapping out of his thoughts feeling the pain spike again Shizuo glared at Izaya. "What do you want?"

"Hey!, I was just waking you up no need to get violent Shizu-chan~!"

"Why did you wake me up?"

Izaya looked of to the side and his cheeks were a light red. "Shizu-chan…was m-making weird s-sounds…"

"So, what were you dreaming about ?"

"You" Shizuo wanted say but of course he didn't.

Besides, he didn't like Izaya like that .

"NOT YOU…and why do you keep calling me _that_?, it's disturbing"

" It's simple!, It's because it's the only thing I get to call you all by myself"

For a second there Shizuo almost believed Izaya sounded innocent.

"Doesn't it make you feel special Shizu-chan?"

…and sadly he really wanted to believe that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"oh, I feel _special _alright, now go with the other models it's time to get on stage."

Pouting at Shizuo's reaction Izaya walked off towards the rest of the models.

"Fine, Shizu-chan~ …but denial will get you no where!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: **….so, hi…yeah I've got nothing to comment except…

Sorry for horrible wet dreams…. , I can't right smut for the life of me… D:

But If you liked this anyway…I'm glad ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Name****: **Designed Disaster

**Pairing/Warning: ** Shizaya, mentions of Shinra/Celty , boy x boy so don't like, don't look !

**Prompt:** The models have entered the cat walk and everyone loves Shizuo's new fashion designs and the models in them. One fan in particular…goes to talk to Izaya after the show and Shizuo over hears them.

"Look, See, but don't you **dare **touch _**my **_models unless _**I **_give _**you **_permission; so **scram** because it's _**never **_going to happen."

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Durarara! Or it's characters….!

* * *

><p>The announcer came onto the stage and bringing the mike to her lips she said, "Hello Everyone! and Now here's what we're all here for!, Welcoming ,Shizuo Heiwajima's new fall collection!" Behind the curtain the models were lined up in there order ready to go. Shizuo had seven models. There were six female models and one male.<p>

First, each model went individually and then all lined up again and circled the cat walk. They ended with bowing and leaving the stage. Shizuo came out on stage after the models left and the announcer handed him the mike, "Hello everyone!, Do you like the new collection?"

The crowd was all smiles and claps, good they loved it.

"Great, Hope you enjoy them and see you later! Thank you Everyone" Saying that Shizuo bowed and smiling he handed the mike back and exited.

Backstage, he applauded his models, "Well done everyone, well done. Great job out there"

"Of course, Shizu-chan~", Izaya said smiling and Shizuo smacked him lightly. "Ow!, hey!"

"Shut up before I take my compliments back flea"

Izaya put a hand over his heart faking sadness, "Always so mean~!"

"Would you go to your dressing room already!"

Running off away from Shizuo, Izaya laughed heading into his dressing room. The whole as he ran off though Shizuo was happy he hadn't notice how red his face was. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HOT!" Realizing what he screamed in his frustration he sighed massaging his temple.

"I need a break"

* * *

><p>In his dressing room, Izaya hummed taking off the new clothes and putting on black jeans and a red shit with a black vest and tie. Walking out of the room he started walking off to the meeting room but out of no where a stranger approached him.<p>

"Hi, do you need me for something?"

The stranger grinned shaking Izaya's hand. "You were great out there! So amazing and hot"

Izaya was slightly unnerved about how happy this fan was. " Thanks..-wait what?"

Catching the last compliment Izaya started to back but his was grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Asking that he hoped that voice sounded as calm as he wanted to be at that moment. Feeling hot air brush against his ear lobe Izaya shivered, "Oh just a favor~"

"And what would that favor be…?"

The male stranger stroked Izaya's hair grinning wide, "just some _fun_". Not likely the request one bit Izaya struggled to get way but this guy had a tight grip. His eyes widened as the stranger inched closer and closer for a kiss. "No!, let me go!", "Release me!"

Izaya tried to disappear into the wall he was forced to lean against and he shut his eyes but suddenly he was released and his eye lids flickered open. Before he knew what happened the stranger was flying across the hall crashing with a thud.

"Look, See, but don't you **dare **touch _**my **_models unless _**I **_give _**you **_permission; so **scram** because it's _**never **_going to happen."

Hearing that familiar voice, Izaya immediately knew who it was.

"S-Shizu-chan…?"

Shizuo glanced at Izaya for a slip second and proceeded to tower of the trembling stranger. He cracked his knuckles grinning wide as he bared his teeth.

"You heard me _**scram**_" and the stranger was out of there in a flash.

"So possessive Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo looked over at the comment after watching the stranger leave, "_Oh?_, If I wouldn't have heard you two I wouldn't have saved your ass" Shizuo was going to say a lot more but he noticed the flea looked petrified.

"Are you alright?"

He reached out to Izaya but Izaya already away from the wall backed away from him.

"I'm f-fine"

"Then why are you _shaking?_"

"I'm cold Shizuo, I told you I'm f-fine"

Though it was obvious the flea was not going to give up Shizuo was watching him closely.

He came closer and this time before Izaya could back away he wrapped his arms around and pressed him to his chest hugging him.

Feeling Izaya hug back he sighed whispering,

" It's okay to cry when you're scared"

As tears fell onto his shirt Shizuo sighed smiling softly rubbing circles around Izaya's back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"so, stop being so stubborn and rely on me a little"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: ….so I checked on this story and felt my self grinning over the comments….and I was _**really**_ happy about them and boom! Another chapter happened 8D! What do you think of this one?

**luna takamarie**: Thanks and I tend to discourage myself a lot but your comment makes me fell better so Thank you again.

**NobodyXII**: you love it? Yay! :D thanks for commenting

**icywarm**: thanks!, I'm happy you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

[_I saw what you did]_

"And?"

[_This proves you like him_]

"I would have done that for any of my models"

[_I doubt that _]

"It was strictly helping an employee, strictly business!"

[_Then why are you all flustered?_]

"…."

[_Would you __**really**__ have done that if it was one of your other models?_]

"Can't you just let this slide for once?"

[_Not until you admit to your feelings of ultimate love! _]

"Shinra's rubbing off on you, and that's not a good thing."

[_That's __**IRRELEVENT**__, face it Shizuo you're in __**DENIAL**_]

"Bye Celty, I need to get back to work"

[_You don't even work on Sundays!_]

"Well I guess I do now"

[_You can't run from this Shizuo!_]

"Oh hell yes I can and I will run as long as I damn want to!"

"You two shouldn't fight during dinner!, we're all friends here!"

[_Shut up Shinra!_]

"Shut up Shinra!"

"Sigh~"

"Namie-san~~~ stop poking me!" Izaya said feeling his cheek press against his cold work table. He had one eye open now finally waking from his nap.

"No, If you get in trouble with Mr. Heiwajima for sleeping and not doing the paper work he asked of you, I'll end up getting paid less because you'll be getting paid less" Namie said getting annoyed with her employer's laziness.

"Then why don't you be a nice assistant and do it for me~?"

"Hell no" Sending her venomous voice across the room

"So cruel!…It's just one sheet of paper"

"That's not what I get paid for"

"too shay , I pay you for everything else but this"

"I refuse to do anymore work than I have to unless I'm paid extra for it"

"Namie~~~~ Please~~~~~~~~"

"No, I'm leaving and my check better be here tomorrow when I come in."

With that she presided to leave the apartment slamming the door behind herself.

"so bored…~"

Laying around in his swivel chair Izaya sighed as his stomach growled. He went into his kitchen and headed straight to the fridge. He paused seeing a huge lock on the fridge door and a note from Namie.

_Note) I've made sure to lock up the fridge just in case you decide you want an over night snack, you get all cranky when you have them and I refuse to deal with your un-natural mood swings tomorrow._

_Appointments:_

_Tuesday:_

_1)Your mom wants you to come visit since your relatives are coming (If you don't go they will send someone to come get you) I expect a work free pad day while your gone. _

_Monday (Tomorrow):_

_2)Shinra said you have your yearly check up tomorrow. (Again, if you don't come he will send someone to get you)_

_3)Shiki heard about "The incident " with one of your fans yesterday and was wondering if you wanted him to send some men to "ruff the guy up alittle" (It will not be just a little roughing up in reality and he says that even if you say no he's going to do it anyway. In short he just wanted to inform you of future events.)_

_Note 2) Also, Shinra said don't eat before coming over for a check up. Have an Awful day!_

_Sincerely, _

_Your assistant that is not paid enough, _

_Namie_

"I hate check ups…but he's probably sending Celty if I don't come…"

"Really, Shiki…? Shizuo rattled that guy well enough…."

"…Shizu-chan…you're confusing, one meant you hate me the next you protect me"

Mumbling that to himself Izaya headed off to bed.

_~~~~~~~~~~(-next morning-)_

Izaya rang the door bell at Shinra's home. Celty let him in and brought him to Shinra. Who was in one of his many "patient" rooms in the house.

"Good Morning Izaya! Are you ready for your check up?"

"As ready as I always am "

Shinra smiled and motioned me to sit on his metal table. "Alright, lets get started"

"Izaya calm down"

"Get away from me with that!"

"You're a model, how can you _still_ be afraid of needles?"

"S-Shut up!"

"That's what everyone always says to me and to tell you the truth I'm tired of it"

"OW!"

"If you would have stayed still it wouldn't have hurt as much"

" I hate you Shinra!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow"

Shinra sighed, "No wonder Shizuo hates fitting you".

"Speaking of Shizuo about yester-"

Shinra was cut off as the door flew across the room smacking Shinra and making him fall on top of Izaya.

Izaya and Shinra were to surprised to see who it was…..

"S-Shizu-chan?"

"Flea?" Shizuo asked furrowing his brows at the scene in front of him. "What are you to doing?"

Shinra untangled himself from Izaya and smiled, "He came for his check up, What's up?"

.

.

.

.

.

"…I was um…looking for um what was it called.. Iodose? Iodo?"

"Iodine?"

"Yeah that!, can I borrow some?"

Shinra pulled out a small test tube and tossed it to Shizuo.

"Sure, what'd you need it for anyway?"

Shizuo smiled catching the bottle. "Oh, no reason. Thanks Shinra", Shizuo said walking out of the room.

Both Shinra and Izaya blinked recalling what just happened. Izaya sheepishly had an idea of what it was for and stared at Shinra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Man, Izaya, Shizuo really didn't like what happened." "A bit possessive aren't we?"

**Author's Note**: Did everyone have a happy Halloween? Thank-you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews for this story. I'll reply to the comments next time, I need to go to sleep now. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
